Extreme Truth, Dare, or Strip
by Shadow Shinobi57
Summary: Left without power again, Star Fox is thrown into a game of TDS...This time, forcibly! The rules are much more grim, making them wonder if they'll make it out alive. With constricting rules and high stakes, what will they do to get through this challenge?
1. An Overlook, A Return

_...I feel slightly ashamed of writing anything like this again...But I thought it'd be fun! I remember how you guys loved it. Now, this first chapter sucks in approach. It's like, BAM! Right there. To tell you the truth, this took me less than half an hour to write, and I didn't proofread or anything. I think this story isn't good enough for a beta reader. I'll save that for the others. Anyway, the better parts will be later anyway._

_Same deal as before. You just give me some torture ideas and such. I may not use yours, but I sure will try, damn it! So, get your funny pants on, 'cause TDS is back, bitches!!!!_

_BTW, in case you're unaware, the co-host poll for Q&A Madness is up. Vote in that please. There's a four way tie right now. ENJOY!!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_EXTREME Truth, Dare, or Strip

Chapter 1

An Overlook…A Return…

_Peppy's Log_

_Star Date: …Damn, no calendar._

_For what reason am I writing this? Who knows? I recently thought back to those events in the past that really shook the team. Where to begin…? All in all I will write here to flash back to the days where danger struck, whether it engulfs only a select few in peril or a major part of Lylat, maybe even all of it. As of now, no humiliating time periods come to mind. Not…At least not any that I know to have been involved in…_

_Although, I heard the team babbling about one event. It happened after Roka and Roxy went off and ended up wherever the two ended up. Bless their hearts, by the way. Anyway, they said something about what occurred while they were here one time. Something about Truth, Dare, or Strip. Also this weird dream of being visited by two individuals and being questioned. However, we later found those two to be members of a secret cult-like organization that can control events of the present and build the future through writing. Those two continue to torture us to no end to this day… _

_But I digress. Shall I recall what it could be about? Where one would be questioned whether or not to be answer a question or play out an act described by the asker? Where that one would either do as they said, or remove a piece of their clothing in front of the others? Where it would soon lead to more people and, eventually, the destruction of a major part of Corneria City and the Great Fox?_

_…Well, it happened, apparently._

_I can't help but think that this sick game is only destined to happen again, no matter how much one wishes that it was over and it would never return._

_But why should it? It brought nothing but pain and suffering…But, it could happen. It's like I have The Force, or something. I can just tell when something bad is gonna happen. And the feeling this game is giving me when thinking of the premonitions is scaring me…Almost swallowing me up and constricting me with paranoia._

_Now I'm just frightening myself. I'm blowing the whole thing out of proportion. How could a game like this be anything worse than embarrassing? _

_The only reason I thought of writing this was because I was bored out of my mind. The power went out in the Great Fox temporarily. We have the lights on backup power, along with the intercom…Well, nothing else needs to be said, I guess._

_Peppy out._

* * *

The station sat in the throws of darkness, only illuminated from the backup power supply. Nothing much was provided when out of power, so the majority of the team sat around, with nothing to do but…stare at the fly on the ceiling.

"Have you ever noticed that flies seem too big for their wings to carry?" asked Falco.

"Falco," Fox spoke, "one, you're thinking of bees, and two, are you high?"

"No…" he replied, not trying to defend himself. Although, he seemed uneasy and he appeared to make sure something in his pocket wasn't seen.

Suddenly, the intercom clicked on and ROB's voice echoed through the halls, rooms, and heads.

"Unidentified energy field surrounding the Great Fox. Unidenifi-" The intercom clicks and static is heard.

"Falco!" Fox yells.

"I didn't put any of my weed in ROB!" Silence falls for a moment. "Uh…I mean, I didn't do it this time!"

"Well," Krystal cuts in "whoever did has an enormous energy level…and a mind as dark and cold as…as…"

"General Pepper after three sniffs of his cocaine?" Slippy asked.

"Yes!"

The intercom clicked again, this time with a voice on the other end.

"Well, well…If it isn't Star Fox?" The voice said. I sounded sort of young, like from someone around fifteen.

"Well, duh," Fox said. "How many Great Fox's are there?"

"SILENCE! I'm going to trap you here in this field for as long as I want…And so I don't get bored…I figured I would invite some people over to…'keep you company'."

Several blue lights showed up in front of the team, warping in several people. It was Fay, Miyu, Bill, Katt, Wolf, Leon, and Panther.

"What?!" yelled the warpees.

"You are my prisoners…and you will stay until I say otherwise…Hehe…"

The intercom clicks, and another warp tunnel opens, allowing three people in hooded roes in.

"Hey, the KH cosplay thing was over a few months ago," Wolf said.

"Haha, very funny," said the first one. "We have plans for you guys. If I remember correctly, there was quite a commotion here a while back, something about…"

Then, all three spoke, "Truth, Dare, or Strip."

"How do you know about that?!" shouted Panther. "I thought we agreed, what happens on this ship, stays on this ship!"

"More like, stays in the cult archive," said the second. "We know about it. Yes, we are a part of that cult. And now, we're deciding to relive what seems to be the best of torturous tales."

"We have devised what we believe will be the best contest ever," spoke the third. "It's similar to what you have experienced, but…revised. The same rules apply, but a few more are present. For one…You'll all be competing against each other for survival."

"What?! What's killing us worth above this game?!" Shouted Krystal.

"Not much. But it's still funny to us," spoke the first. "Now, you'll compete for points. If you take the dare or question, you get three. Refuse, you must strip, but still receive 1. Refuse completely…And you are out. You will be taken away to our domain, where we will dispose of you."

The second one continues the rules. "Additionally, your points shall serve as your fortune makers. More points means more relief from our game. By this, I mean the person with most points gets relief."

"And finally," the third said, "we will randomly provide you will voting devices to vote off one of your opponents. Be it for revenge or just to get rid of annoying little toads-"

"Hey!" Slippy shouted.

"-we will take them away to be disposed of."

"Those are the rules." The three said this simultaneously.

"And if we refuse?" Fay and Miyu said, almost like psychics.

"You'll be executed right here."

"Damn…Looks like we have no choice," Fox said.

"If it means at least one of us survives, we'll play," Leon said.

"Good," the three spoke again. "You're tormentors will be here shortly…They will assign you with their Scrolls of Order. Farewell, for now." They turned, and left.

Before they entered the portal, however, the first spoke to the others. "They agreed so easily. Are they high, or something?"

* * *

_There you have it; the beginning of the continuation of gut busting hilariousness. Take a minute for the nostalgia to set in...Remember the good times in TDS...Ah...Anyway, yeah. Send in truths and dares, people! This is gonna be more of writer's block stuff._

_REVIEW, PEOPLES!!!!  
_


	2. As The Monks Appear

_Tried as quick as I could to bring you this. Hope it's good enough. And please, people, get me more T's and D's to work with here! The reason I stuck to only a few is because I had so few that I liked!_

_ShadowFox0324 asked me to advertise for his Q&A, so here goes...(Deep breath) GO TO HIS Q&A NOW, OR YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO TONY ROBBINS, 'CAUSE TONY ROBBINS HUNGRY! Ya got that?!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

As The Monks Appear

"So…Brings back memories, huh, Fox?" Wolf joked.

"Shut up," he answered, "I don't like this anymore than you do."

The monks, cloaked in robes like the others, stood around the group. They appeared out of nowhere, _surprisingly_ like the ones before. They were chanting something quietly, and since it seemed to be in a made up language, as no one could pin point what they said.

"Vrei să pleci dar, nu mă, nu mă iei, nu mă, nu mă iei, nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei…" The chanting seemed to be like singing.

As they stopped chanting, they walked back so they were against the wall. Those who were around the edge of the room were thrown forward to the center, so they were all grouped together.

"First up! Grey!" It wasn't clear which of the monks said this.

"Um…Why?" Bill asked.

"Does it matter? We decided, now you choose a scroll and designate the victim."

"Um…Okay." The monk lifts his hands, and scrolls appear on the inside of the robe, much like alleyway salesmen trying to hide any and all sales from the public and authorities. Bill takes one of the robes from the sleeve and opens it.

"Katt, truth or dare?"

"…Truth, I guess," she answers.

"Do you really love Falco, or are you just in it for the free drugs?"

"What?! Bill!"

"Hey, don't blame me, it says so right here!"

She looks over and, just like he said, the truth was written right there. "Hmm…Should've chose the dare. Somehow, fingering myself in front of people is much more doable."

This made everyone stare at her with a mix of expressions throughout the faces: disgust, surprise, smiles and blank emotion.

"So, you monks can't even react to this?" Katt asked.

"No. We only provide the scrolls and step in if the game gets out of hand. And that dare was for Fay, we accidentally wrote two on one scroll."

"Heh…No wonder I didn't see your robes stretch a bit. Duller than Ben Stein and more unprofessional than Brittney Spears. Anyway…I do love Falco…But, to be honest, it wouldn't be as good without the drugs."

"Hear that, Falco?" Fox mocked him.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any drugs!" He protested.

"Suuuuuuuuure…"

"Monroe. Choose a scroll." The monk next to the first one lifted up his robe and revealed more of them. Katt chose one and opened it.

"Wolf, truth or dare."

"Dare." He answered.

"Sit in Falco's lap for the rest of the game."

"Are you kidding?! No way I'm doing that!" He removes his shirt and tosses it to the side. "Gimme that scroll!" He shouted to the nearest monk.

The monk drew out a random scroll and threw it, successfully sticking it in his ear. Wolf yelped and fell over.

"Gah! Paper cut in my ear! What the fuck?!"

"Hehehe…Success."

"Meh…" Wolf opened the scroll. "Fay, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she decided.

"Put your hand down Bill's pants, squeeze his rod, and keep your hand there for five minutes."

"Eh…" She whimpered. She looked grim for a moment, looking to Bill's pants (which seemed to tent up slightly) and her shirt. She reluctantly decided to walk over to Bill.

"Fay," Miyu said, "why don't you just take your shirt off?!"

"…Because I have no bra on." She thought she saw Bill's pants shift even more after that sentence. She sighed, then slid her hand down Bill's pants and wrapped her hand around the semi hard rod. "…I feel like I'm being used…"

"Your scroll…" The monk hands her a scroll.

"Okay…" With her free hand, she holds the scroll while she opens it with her teeth. "Fox, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the best position you've done Krystal in?"

"Uh…Eh…Probably-"

"Fox!" Krystal interrupted him. "I think that's a little private. Just take off your shirt instead."

"It's not a big deal Krystal. It's not like I'm gonna spill the details of the patch of fur on your back that was scraped away because of the rug."

Everyone in the room stares at Fox, then at Krystal, almost expecting to see the hidden wonder.

"…Oops…" Krystal blushed as she ripped off Fox's shirt angrily.

"There! He stripped! He can't answer the question!" She yelled at the monk.

"Wait, I'll just-"

"Nope. She took it off." The monk almost seemed amused. "Choose a scroll."

Fox sighed, then took a scroll from the monk. "Katt, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Are you a whore?"

All eyes drifted to Katt eagerly. She didn't seem at all nervous of answering.

"Not exactly. I don't go stand out on a drifty street corner and wait for some overweight slob to lumber by and pay me to suck his dick."

"That is suspiciously descriptive," said Panther, chuckling.

"I am, however, extremely open to a number of my friends and in my relationships."

"…Friends, you say?" Panther asks.

"Yeah, friends. Not STD carrying panthers."

"…"

"My scroll, please." The monk hands her a scroll. She opens it and reads, "Fox. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered reluctantly.

"Eat 10 pounds of sugar free cookies."

"Uh…I don't know…Where would I get all that?"

"Bring 'em in!" called out one of the monks. Out of the door to the kitchen came a huge tray of cookies, warm and fresh from the oven.

"Um…Uh, I'll try." Fox steps up to the tray and begins eating the cookies. Every half dozen of them, he takes a drink form the provided milk jug. As he eats, his stomach bulges slightly to fit the massive amount of dough, chocolate, and milk. He makes it about halfway through the pile until he falls onto the couch.

"What, can't stomach it?" Wolf mocked him.

"Ugh…" Fox burps loudly and slumps in the seat. He slowly removes his shoes.

"Ah, ah, ah…Shoes _and _socks, Fox. Just making sure it's more equal."

"Fine, whatever. Just give me the damn scroll." The monk hands him the scroll, and he reads. "Wolf, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered, smirking at Fox's little situation.

"Say, 'In your pants' at the end of every sentence."

"…I guess that's not too hard, in my pants."

The monks chuckle a bit at this.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, in my pants?"

The monks laugh louder.

* * *

"Perfect," spoke the first. "It's going all according to plan."

The three laugh evilly in their monitoring room. As they continued to watch, they write more of the brilliant truths and dares for the monks to hand out next time.

* * *

_Hope that quenches your humor lust. Remember, more T's and D's for your favorite shinobi! :3 Ya know ya love me...Sorry, I'm tired, and therefore have no control over what I say. R&R, PEOPLE!_


	3. First Dismissal Ceremony

_Well, I do hope I didn't take too long. Oh, look what it says right here! First Dismissal Ceremony? That means someone's gonna get voted off! Happy day! Now, don't get mad when I do vote them off. Please? I can't _really _kill them off…Or can I? Just kidding. It's all imagery. So, enjoy this little abomination of a chapter! …Literally, I'm not gonna bother with grammar with this, since it's strictly for humor. Enjoy, peoples!_

* * *

Chapter 3

First Dismissal Ceremony

"Your scroll," said the monk nearest Wolf. Wolf took it and opened it up.

"Bill, truth or dare, in my pants?"

More laughs from the monks.

"Dare," Bill replies, not really amused.

"Put your hand down Fay's top, and keep it there until you get your next truth or dare, in my pants."

"Uh…" The thought was enticing, but he felt bad for Fay. "No thanks." He took off his shirt and tossed it aside.

"Thanks, Bill," Fay said.

"No prob. But, I think your five minutes are up."

"Oh." She removed her hand from Bill's pants, only to find it covered in semen. "Ugh! Bill!"

"Oops…Guess I should've said something…I did kinda like your hand down there."

Fay growled at Bill as she wiped it off on his shirt.

"Your scroll," the monk said, handing it to him. Bill opened it, watching to make sure Fay wasn't getting ready to claw his eyes out.

"Falco, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dye your feathers black and white so you look like a penguin."

"Ah, hell no!" He took off his shirt and threw it aside.

"Aaaaaaaaawwww…" Some of the monks groaned as they began to heave the paint out.

"Hold it, guys!" Leon said. "You'll serve your purpose…Let's grab him!"

Wolf, Panther, and Leon stormed over to Falco and began dragging him to the monks and the paint.

"Get off, let me go!" Falco yelled.

"Nope, in my pants," Wolf answered nonchalantly. The three of them dragged the struggling avian over to the monks and held him down as his feathers were painted black and white. Once they were done, he looked like a penguin.

"C'es manifique!" Panther jokes.

"I will kill you all." Falco walks back over to his seat and sits down, crossing his arms. "Guess I'll put my shirt back on-"

"No, you won't, Falco." The monk snatched it away from him. "You took it off and didn't comply with the dare.

"But I look like a fucking penguin!"

"Not willing. Here's your scroll."

"Feh…" He took the scroll and opened it. "Wolf-"

"Yes, Pengo, in my pants?" Wolf replies, clearly amused.

"Truth or dare?" Falco asks, clearly NOT amused.

"Truth, in my pants."

"Do you think penguins are…CUTE?!?! What the fuck?!"

"Sometimes, but I gotta say, this one really needs a face lift, in my pants." Wolf laughed a bit at his own comment, and the monks laughed at Wolf's sentence. Falco grumbled and threw the scroll at him. It hit him straight on the nose, making him yelp and cover it in pain.

"Your scroll." Wolf takes it and opens it.

"Fay, truth or dare, in my pants?"

"D-dare," she said apprehensively.

"Call Bill "Daddy" every time he talks to you for the rest of the game, in my pants."

"Aw, come on!"

"Fay, just take off your shoes and socks," Bill said to her.

"Can't," one of the monks interrupted. "You must remove the shirt first, then shoes/socks, then pants, then for guys, the underwear, and for girls, the bra then panties."

"Ugh…Not helping."

"Was I supposed to? No, I think not. Now, choose your fate."

"Fine," Fay said. "Sorry…Daddy…But I guess I have to."

The monks laughed at the sentence. The one closest to Fay handed her a scroll. She opened it slowly.

"Falco, truth or dare?"

"Yeah, Pengo, in my pants?" Wolf quickly asked.

"Shut…the…fuck…up," Falco answered, scowling heavily. "Dare."

"Say Polly wants a cracker."

An awkward silence followed.

"…That's…really easy. Polly want a cracker."

More silence. The monk slowly handed the scroll to Falco. He opens it.

"Miyu, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answers with a sigh.

"Have you ever had a bi-curious thought?"

More silence as all eyes fell on Miyu. The air pressure seemed to alter as Miyu stalled.

"Uh…Well…I once thought…about trying something…"

"And what's that?" Fay asked.

"…E-eating you out…" Fay's eyes widened and she stepped back a step form Miyu. "A lot of people liked doing that to other chicks, and I was thinking about what it was like…"

"…Um…I'm really drawing a blank for this one…"

"Let's just let it be. It was only a thought, and I never intended to _really_ try it…"

"Well, it sure sounded like you did," the monk behind her said. "Your scroll, dear." He handed her a scroll. She took it with a long and embarrassed sigh. She opened it slowly.

"Katt, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"…Um…Uh…"

"Spit it out already, in my pants!" shouted Wolf. The monks laughed uproariously.

"F…Finger yourself."

"…I guess if I have to," Katt said, sitting up and unzipping her pants. She slid them down, along with the panties. She lay back, as she thought everyone had to see, and slid her finger into her hole. She moved it in and out, closing her eyes and just going with the motions, since it was just for the game and not for her normal inner pleasure. Some of the others turned away, while the rest continued to watch, which were Wolf, Panther, Falco, and the monks. And, of course, the Cult Leaders.

* * *

"Hehehe…This is perfect," the first said.

"Perv," said the third.

"No, I meant how the game's going. …But that is pretty hot."

"Yeah."

The second was crouched close to the screen showing Katt, jacking off.

"Ugh…Don't get any on the terminal. You do, I'll cut off your head…The lower one."

* * *

Katt finished finally, breathing a little more heavily than before. She pulled up her pants, which were soaked with her love juices. "Well, there you go."

"Katt," Miyu said timidly, "it said that I got to set for how long you fingered yourself, minimum of thirty seconds. I went with the minimum."

"Well, it's done. No use complaining."

A portal opened up, colored red and black, like the time previous. The monks started to walk through.

"Where are you guys going?" Slippy asked. (A/N: There…That's his first line of this whole fucking story after two chapters of silence. Enjoy.)

"We've been called back by the Cult. Plus, we need to get our robes rinsed out."

"Wait," Fox spoke, "why do you need- Oh, I get it. Gross."

Once all the monks walked through, the Cult members stepped through.

"Congratulations on a great performance," the first said. "Except for Slippy, Krystal, and Leon…You guys suck."

"Now, we'll provide you with voting devices, with which you will choose who will be disposed off first," the second spoke. With a flick of his wrist, each person was provided with a voting device. The three gave them a few minutes to vote. Once all of them were finished, the devices disappeared.

"And then," the third began, "we will say who is safe…and who is not. When we call your name, your handcuffs will be released." He flicks his wrist, and each pair of hands, except for those of the Leaders, were cuffed together.

"I will now announce the results," he said. With a flick of his wrist, a scroll appeared. He unrolled it and read aloud the results. In order…"

"Krystal…Leon…Bill…Fox…Miyu…Falco…Fay…Slippy." As their name was spoken, the cuffs turned into black smoke and floated off. The group looked to the remaining: Wolf and Katt."

"And, the last person who is safe is…"

* * *

_Well, well, welly well well. Cliffhanger! No, not Cliff Burton hang gliding! …He's dead, remember people? One of Metallica's former bassists, dead. Anyway, I'm doing this because I'm sadistic and like watching you squirm. "Who is it, whose gonna get voted off?!" I LOVE that! Don't worry, you'll find out soon…Or maybe you can figure it out yourself by looking really closely at the story thus far. But don't tell anyone, or I might have to take my Zanpakuto to your face!_

_Thanks all for your T's and D's! If you didn't get any of yours used, I'm sorry! I'll try to use more next time, but try and write them so I can use them! I will not bend reality here, like bring in characters for people to lap dance in front or anything like that! I wanna make as many people as I can a part of this! Thanks again, all!_


	4. Whoa, Didn't See That Coming

_Sorry for the long wait, blah blah blah, you get the drill. I hope you guys don't hate me for who I'm voting off. _

_**Bit of a warning. This chapter contains sexual content in somewhat descriptive narration. If you do not like that, please be wary, and skip over it. And don't complain at all to the guy that gave you fair warning. **_

_Don't criticize my writing in this story, I don't care about advanced grammar or spelling in this like a perfectionist. This is mainly for humor. Plus, as some people have thought, no. No other authors other than the Cult guys will be in here. So, that means, please don't write as if you were presenting it yourself. And don't criticize on the sexual content, as I'm not really concerned with creating that great of smut in here. Remember, humor._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Whoa, Didn't See That Coming

"I will now announce the results," the first said. With a flick of his wrist, a scroll appeared. He unrolled it and read aloud the results. In order…"

"Krystal…Leon…Bill…Fox…Miyu…Falco…Fay…Slippy…Panther." As their name was spoken, the cuffs turned into black smoke and floated off. The group looked to the remaining: Wolf and Katt.

"And, the last person who is safe is…"

The two of them stared in anxiety at the scroll, each even starting to sweat, and hoping with all their might they were safe.

"…Wolf." The cuffs vanished like smoke. Katt stares in awe at what she just heard.

"You…You voted me off instead of that bastard?!" she shouted, pointing at Wolf.

"Sorry, Katt," Miyu said, "but if you were willing to do something as far as fingering yourself, who knows what else you could've done here to win?"

"We had to get rid of you, in my pants." Wolf's sentence made the Cult snicker a bit.

After clearing his throat, the first said, "Well, Katt, come with us."

With a sigh, she walked over with them; eyes closed and head hanging down. "I just can't believe Falco voted me off…"

"I didn't," he answered. He walked up to her as she stood in front of the portal. "I would never. I actually voted for that bitch-wolf to get the boot."

"A bitch-wolf, in my pants?!" Wold said angrily. He began to walk up, ready to punch the back of Falco's head. Suddenly, one of the Leaders slid and blocked his way.

"She's going to be taken away. Give them a moment."

"…Fine, in my pants."

The couple shared one last kiss, and then parted as the monks escorted her out of the room.

"Touching," the first cult member said. "Simply touching."

"You're a bastard for doing this!" yelled Falco.

"It's not my fault. The others voted her off. Blame the game, not the gamer."

"Isn't it the other way around?" asked Slippy.

"Shut up, frog. Good luck…Better play wisely to not get voted off…" He chuckled as he and the other two entered the portal. After they left, the monks ran back in before the portal shut.

"Since Katt was voted off, and was the last one to complete a dare," one of the monks said, evermore monotonously, "we asked for her pick of the next player. Falco." They toss him a scroll.

"A'ight then." He still sounded melancholy from Katt's departure. "Fox, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I guess." He looked nervous to say so.

"Strip."

"Okay, that's just bullcrapish!"

"Bullcrap_ish_?" Panther asked.

"I heard that Leader guy say it."

* * *

"That he did, lads and lasses." The Leader chuckled a bit under his hood.

"Never call us that again," replied the second Leader.

* * *

"Ugh…No way around it." Fox stood up and removed his pants. Krystal made slight glances to his manhood covered by his boxers every few seconds as the next scroll was thrown to Fox.

"Slippy, Truth or Dare?"

_"Oy…" _He thought. "Um…Dare, I guess."

"Cut your wrist, and pour vinegar on the cut…Oh my."

"That's nothing, in my pants," Wolf mocked.

"My thought exactly," Falco interrupted. Wolf glared at him, and Falco just smiled innocently.

"Nggh…I don't know…"

"C'mon, you little pussy, do it!" Leon taunted.

Slippy scowled at Leon, then nodded at the monk holding the razor and the vinegar. He was handed them, then slowly put the razor to his wrist. He hesitated, then swiftly drove it across, letting out a small groan form the pain. He grabbed, unscrewed the lid, then poured the liquid directly on the wound. He set it down, holding in the pain.

"Whoa. That's actually kinda hardcore," Falco praised. "Way to-"

Slippy suddenly let out a loud yell, falling to the floor, clutching his wrist in pain. Minutes went by before he calmed down again, his whole arm quivering. He was handed the scroll.

"Ugh…Wolf, truth or dare?"

"Truth, in my pants."

"Have you ever been in a relationship with a man?"

"Yes, actually I have, in my pants."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" the rest of them uttered.

"You never said what kind, in my pants. I've had plenty, and all for them for smuggling and bounty hunting, in my pants."

"Oh."

* * *

"That was most displeasing," one of the leaders said.

"Indeed," the second replied. They were sipping tea.

"Though the present content is rather arousing, what with nearly naked women, there needs to be more mansex on here to create leverage!!!" both of them shouted.

"You guys are disgusting," the third said from the terminal.

"Shut up, homophobe."

* * *

"Krystal, Truth or Dare, in my pants?" Wolf asked after receiving a scroll.

"Dare," she answered

"Give Slippy a lap dance, in my pants."

"No way, not doing that." She removed her top, prompting a glance from Fox. She was thrown a scroll.

"Panther, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," he answered. He then wen ton to whisper, "Please be sex with Krystal, please be sex with Krystal…" until the time that she read the contents of the scroll.

"Say 'in your mouth' at the end of each of your sentences."

"Eh? Um…Fine, sure."

"Fine, sure what?"

"…Fine, sure, in my mouth."

Everyone chuckled, and Krystal said, "That's better."

Panther was thrown a scroll. "Krystal, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," she answered, followed by her whispering "Please don't make me have sex with him, please don't make me have sex with him…" until Panther read the scroll.

"Sit on a cactus."

Everyone looked confused. Silence ensued until Falco uttered, "Who the fuck came up with that?"

"No idea. So…do it, or strip."

"No freakin' way." She takes off her shoes and socks and gets handed a scroll. "Leon, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he answered.

"Have you ever touched a girl?"

Leon looks back her blankly, then pokes Fay, whom is sitting nearby. "Just did."

"You know what I mean, Leon!"

"Still doing that weed, in my pants?" Wolf asked.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response. And no, but I almost did."

"When was this?"

"It was when you bastards attacked Sargasso Station. I was about to bone her, then we got called away."

Silence ensued. Star Fox looked amongst themselves oddly.

"Awkward…" Falco uttered.

"Yeah, it is…" Leon was handed a scroll. "Krystal, Truth or Dare?"

"What's with all the damn scrolls with my name on it? Ugh…Dare…"

"Strip."

"…You gotta be kidding me." She continues to mumble as she takes off her pants. By now, Fox's eyes are glued on her, and he's doing his best to hide his aching hard on. Krystal was handed yet another scroll. "Panther, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

"Are you bi?"

Another awkward silence while everyone waits on Panther's answer.

"Eh…Yeah, I am."

"Suddenly, I don't feel safe working with you anymore, in my pants," said Wolf.

"But didn't you tell em you were bi, also?"

"GREAT, in my pants!! Tell it to _everyone, _Panther, in my pants!"

"Sorry…Jackass…" Wolf growled a bit, and Panther was handed a scroll. "Krystal-"

"Ok, that's it!" she shouted. "I'm just gonna take this one, maybe _then_ they'll leave me alone! Dare!"

"Give Fox a blowjob."

The air grew tense, and Krystal looked as though she just got slapped.

"You probably should," Falco spoke. "Fox has got a mean hard on going on there."

"Shut up, Falco!" Fox said in a hushed voice. He shifted, hiding his boner.

"Fine, I'll do it," Krystal obliged. She got down on her knees in front of Fox, took the elastic of the waistband and pulled the boxers down. Fox blushed under his fur as his manhood was shown, knot and all.

Krystal brought out her tongue slowly, running it up along the shaft, getting the entire space from knot to tip. She teased the tip a bit, before wrapping her lips around it, making sure to get the whole thing in there. Fox moaned from the warmth, grabbing the back of her head and making her bob up and down on his cock. She used her tongue to full potential and hummed into it. A good ten minutes passed before Fox shot his load into her mouth, some of it dripping out, but most of it swallowed by Krystal.

Done with her job, Krystal drew up his boxers, covering his now receded manhood, and sat back down next to him. Everyone else sat in awe. Some were aroused, either from Fox's revealed manhood or Krystal's actions.

* * *

"Hehe…Ah, I am loving this," said the first Leader. All three laugh; not maniacally, but like teenagers.

* * *

_there ya go. Katt was voted off for taking it all on. the others had to survive, and a go getter stands in their way, fo' sho'. So, give me more T's and D's! Remember, I can't do this without you guys!_


End file.
